Le pouvoir de la haine
by TatooLight
Summary: Même sans mission et sans le pouvoir de destruction, Kazahaya trouve le moyen de se pourrir la vie. [Drabble qui a mal tourné.]


Titre : Le pouvoir de la haine

Rating : Y en a pas ! Hum… ou juste parce qu'il s'agit de deux gars mais bon… De nos jours avec la petite Sakura… La jeune génération est déjà habituée.

Genre : Un drabble qui au final est devenu un petit chapitre ! Lol

Disclamer : Flash spécial : Rikuo et Kazahaya trouvaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez payés chez Clamp et sous exploités, alors ils sont venus me voir ! Mais comme je suis super charitable et que j'espère avoir un jour miraculeusement la suite de Lawful Drug, je les aie renvoyés chez leurs mamans !

£££££

Rikuo posa pour la millième fois son regard torturé sur son compagnon. Le jeune homme, écrasé par une douleur sans nom se tenait dans son lit. Inconscient mais pourtant très agité, ruisselant de sueur. Avec un pincement au cœur le brun l'entendit gémir.

Il sentit une main se posé délicatement sur son épaule. Il se retourna un peu trop brusquement pour faire face à son patron.

« On ne peut rien faire ? »

Kakeï secoua la tête.

« Il se détruit lui-même. Par la haine qu'il a de lui-même. Celle que lui a transmise sa sœur. » Rikuo serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Keï. Il ne savait que très peu de choses de cette fille, mais cela lui suffisait pour la détester.

« Son esprit part, son corps se disloque, se décompose, sans qu'on n'y puisse rien faire. Il est entrain de pourir sur place à cause de sentiments trop forts qu'il n'extériorise pas. »

« Tu as vu ? La suite… ? »

Le pharmacien hocha la tête.

« Il va … » Il n'osa achevé sa question. Il dirigea ses yeux sur le visage crispé de Kazahaya.

« Pas forcément. Il se consume de haine. Et toi … »

Le brun fis volte face.

« Je ne le déteste pas ! » S'exclama-t-il rageusement. Comment Kakeï pouvait-il penser ça ? Le brun avait pourtant l'impression que son employeur le connaissait bien. Rikuo ne détestait pas son partenaire. C'était tout le contraire ! Mais allez avouer vos tendres sentiments à un idiot pareil, qui flippe à la moindre blague sur le sujet. Le jeune home leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Kakeï eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Rikuo. Il se consume de haine. Et toi ? De quoi te consumes-tu ? D'indifférence ou d'amour ? » Dans les yeux de l'homme se distinguait malice, sagesse, amusement, bienveillance et… perversion. Le brun se retient d'étrangler son aîné qui avait manifestement, encore des choses à dire :

« La haine n'est-elle pas la jumelle de l'amour ? «

« C'est ce qu'on dit. » Grogna le jeune homme en se massant le front.

« Si proche… » L'air pensif le pharmacien ajouta : « On dit souvent que la haine est un substitut de l'amour ! Et que l'amour est un remède à la haine ! »

Sur ce, il fit un signe de la main au garçon et s'éloigna.

Rikuo fixa la place laissée vide, intrigué. Pourquoi ce type ne pouvait-il jamais parler autrement que par énigmes ? Il haussa les épaules et retourna au chevet de Kazahaya. Le jeune homme respirait avec difficulté. Un sifflement aigu s'élevait de ses poumons. Rikuo prit délicatement sa main entre les siennes et l'embrassa légèrement. L'amour un remède à la haine ? Si son amour pouvait sauver Kazahaya de l'animosité de sa sœur… Mais Kazahaya ne voyait pas ce qui était évident pour tout le monde. Il avait beau le protéger encore et toujours. Le châtain était sans cesse dépréciant ! A qualifier son regard de pervers (1), à hurler dés que Rikuo le touchait et à répéter inlassablement qu'il le détestait. Le détester… Le détester ? Le détester ! Rikuo venait d'avoir une illumination. Les paroles de son patron devenaient claires comme de l'eau de source « On dit souvent que la haine est un substitut de l'amour ! ». Se pourrait-il que Kazahaya est l'esprit assez tordu pour masqué son amour ? Il n'osait y croire. En même temps, connaissant le gosse ca ne serait pas très étonnant de sa part ! Pire encore… peut être que le mouflet n'avait même pas conscience de ses sentiments. Rikuo secoua la tête. Il se faisait des films ! Kazahaya ne réalisait même pas a quel point il était mignon et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il plaisait autant au garçon en général et à Rikuo en particulier, alors pour ce qui est de relation amoureuse ! Voir plus… La respiration du châtain se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Et l'inquiétude du brun grandissait d'autant. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et le corps de Kazahaya s'arqua comme s'il avait reçu une décharge.

Rikuo mit ses mains sur les frêles épaules et rallongea son aimé sur le lit. Ce dernier le dévisagea et fronça le nez.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ton visage que je veux emporter comme dernière image de notre terre ? » Râla-t-il.

Rikuo ne prêta pas attention à cette remarque et eut pour son compagnon un doux sourire qui sembla le déconcerté. Kazahaya rougit un peu. Son souffle toujours aussi désordonné, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Une douleur sourde se mouvait dans son corps, au plus profond de sa moelle. Il eut un rictus crispé, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur dans la colonne, l'assaillait. Rikuo se pencha sur lui :

« Tu te déteste à ce point ? »

Kazahaya détourna le visage, mais il sentit le brun poursuivre dans le creux de son oreille :

« Ou c'est moi que tu déteste ? »

Il refit face au jeune homme pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près à son goût. Leurs visages se frôlaient.

« Ou alors c'est que tu à l'impression que moi je te déteste… » Kazahaya rougit encore plus en sentant le souffle sur ses lèvres et en constatant que hélas, Rikuo avait touché juste.

« Et si… » Continua le brun. « Je te disais que je t'aime ? »

Mais Kazahaya n'eut pas le temps de rougir d'avantage car déjà les lèvres de Rikuo se pressaient contre les siennes, tendrement. Ce fut bref. Kazahaya en fut déçu. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

« Tu ne siffle plus. » Constata le brun.

Effectivement. Il constata qu'il n'avait plus du tout de mal à respirer. Sa respiration était calme et apaisé. Il se sentait toujours aussi faible mais… Soulagé. Son vis à vis eut un sourire victorieux. Pour une fois que Kakeï ne se fichait pas de lui ! Il redonna un baiser plus profond au châtain puis en se relevant soupira :

« Dommage que tu sois convalescent ! J'aurai adoré t'apprendre des choses… remarquables ! »

Kazahaya déglutit difficilement et se mit à brailler :

« Je l'savais ! Pervers ! Lubrique ! Vicieux ! Satyre ! »

A l'étage en dessous, Saiga releva vivement la tête. Surpris par les bruits. Il écouta attentivement la voix du gamin qui s'énervait sur son collègue. Puis il s'esclaffa joyeusement :

« Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! »

Son amant hocha doucement la tête : « Hum. Il est sauvé. C'est le pouvoir de la haine. »

« Hein ? »

FIN

(1) Référence au tome 3 quand Kazahaya dit que les lunettes de Rikuo masque son regard pervers ! J'adore ce passage ! Lol

££££

J'ai conscience que c'est plutôt guimauve et bêbête mais… Que voulez vous je rêve de les voir un jour se déclarer tendrement leur amour mutuel. (Ou s 'embrasser fiévreusement entre les étagères de la pharmacie, au choix. Lol)

Donc bah… Y a un petit bouton, juste là en bas à gauche qui vous regarde avec des yeux larmoyant. Oui celui-là qui à l'air d'avoir acheter toute la série X, d'avoir enfin lu le 18 et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a pas de fin ! Cliquez dessus s'il vous plaît !


End file.
